Question: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $18\dfrac{6}{8}-1\dfrac{1}{8} = {?}$
Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {18} + {\dfrac{6}{8}} - {1} - {\dfrac{1}{8}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {18} - {1} + {\dfrac{6}{8}} - {\dfrac{1}{8}}$ Subtract the whole numbers: $=17 + {\dfrac{6}{8}} - {\dfrac{1}{8}}$ Subtract the fractions: $= 17+\dfrac{5}{8}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 17\dfrac{5}{8}$